The Search for the Golden Treasure
Plot The episode begins at the Glades of Dreams where Riley and his friends having a picnic in the woods. Elycia and Sune was drinking good ice water. Stephan have an idea to travel the island paradise with a boat. Everyone set off in the boat. The boat sailed, everyone watched excitedly. Just then, a gust of wind blew Riley and his friends. Mike and Fabio slipped to the floor, Toby fell and Lily grabbed him to safety. Maggie and Karina went flying, until they both tumbled to the floor. Claite reminds that the wind is blown, and Sune said that does not good. Vivian said they must continue on. Toby thinking that they might get away the windy weather. Later, while Riley, Elycia, Parafly-Lum, Stephan, Colonel Trike, Vionet and Trike Jr. were waiting to arrive the island. The dolphins, the sunfish, the orcas and the crabs was the oceanic animals in the water. Riley orders everyone to head to the island. Then he uses the anchor, but they crashed in a pile up. Riley saw an island in the coast. Everyone walked towards the tyrannosaurus. He told everyone about the enormous dragon that appears in the mountain. Stego reminds that we don't know what the dragon was a ferocious monster was sitting on the mountain. But the tyrannosaurus didn't know the answer. Riley and his friends set off in the amazon jungle. When Riley and his friends arrives in the amazon jungle, But Stephan and Vivian discovered a swamp, thinking it was sticky. The shantungosaurus reminds that swamp is so sticky. Riley and his friends looked in surprised and they knew the swamp is sticky. Riley and his friends saw the forest grounds. Dongera had an idea, he cleans the dirt with his tail, the ouranosaurus walked off. Vionet said it was the same. While Jake saying that just like having a proper or nothing else. But Dongera knew that the problem is another, he'll no one needs it. Trike Jr. told everyone to looking for the mountain, none of they knows that dangerous dragon flying in to them. As everyone followed in the mountain. Up in the sky, Tossy told the pterosaurs to search the dragon in the mountain. Karina reminds that they'll going to find it. Zack replied that the mountain is over there, Maggie apologizes and and they began to search. Riley and his friends walked in to the jungle grounds, but they not noticed that the mysterious eyes that watched them, a parasaurolophus named Jennifer. Everyone looked up and saw Jennifer was a very proud parasaurolophus. She said that the large, elaborate cranial crest, which at its largest forms a long curved tube projecting upwards and back from the skull. Hono asked that did they get there, but Jennifer doesn't know have much time, Stephan told Jennifer to help, Jennifer agreed and everyone walked into the plains. Later, Suki saw a mountain is almost there, Karina sniffed the air, then she'll noticed the smoke. Maggie asked that the dragon is over there, Vossy reminds that the fiery friend is almost there, they searched. Riley and his friends arrives in the plains, Riley asked Jennifer to how she feel, Jennifer agreed and she said that the dragon is on this way. Riley thought for a moment that they going to the mountain and tells the dragon what is the treasure. Horno agreed and everyone following at the mountain. Finally, Riley and his friends walked in the mountain. Everyone tired, but also down. Riley asked Fabio to where you going, Fabio didn't know the answer. Trike said that they over there in no time at all. Riley thinking about the dragon could hear about this treasure to them. Vivian agreed and everyone followed. Riley hears a sound, there is a dragon right next to him sleeping. He looks scared at first and thinks and he gets an idea, builds up courage and goes for it. Riley tells the dragon that going to take the treasure, Riley and the dragon take off down the coast, and Riley grabs the golden treasure chest in his hands. Soon, Riley and the dragon flew back to the mountain. Jennifer was so excited to found a golden treasure. Riley thanked the dragon. Soon, the tyrannosaurus announces everyone that the greatest, most exciting island is called a paradise island, they cheered with delight. The shantungosaurus and the ouranosaurus waved goodbyes to Riley and his friends, everyone sailed back home. Transcript The Search for the Golden Treasure/Transcript